


Christmas Love

by FlirtyHale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas and Louis’ 21st birthday. so what happens when Harry forgets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of what i think is my best work. it was really fun to write and i could imagine something like this actually happening ! haha Enjoy! xx

Louis sat impatiently on the couch, his foot tapping on the ground, his nails digging into the couch’s arm rest as he stared down the Christmas tree with his eyes narrowed and fuming.

You could say he was just angry but that would be a huge understatement. He was bloody furious. It was his 21st birthday and Harry didn’t even acknowledge the fact all day.

This morning Harry was the first to wake up, he looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled fondly.

Their limbs were tangled together from last nights activities. Louis arm was somewhere digging into Harry’s back well Harry wasn’t all that sure where his leg was at the moment. He shifted onto his side and stared at the beautiful tanned lad beneath him. Carefully he brushed the boy's hair back with his slender fingers making him shift and open his eyes.

“Merry Christmas” Harry whispered and pecked Louis on the lips. He then got out of bed to go get ready, Louis awaited in bed slowly waking up as the younger boy took a shower, then scampered out from the bathroom, steam emerging well he was dripping wet his curls dangling in front of his face, a towel draped around his waist as he search around for some clothes.

He picked out a ratty old band t-shirt and some jeans, not a single word was spoken between the two of them. Louis left the room shortly after and wandered down the stairs into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for something to make.

  
“I’m gonna be late babe” Harry rushed as he flew into the kitchen with only one arm stuck into his coat  
“For what?” Louis asked not that he really cared  
“I have this meeting with some manger i don’t know. I’ll be home later tonight okay?”

"On christmas?!"

"it's last minute, I swear I won't be long" Harry said as he grabbed a banana off the counter kissed his boyfriend's cheek and ran out of the flat with a quick “Bye, I Love you!”

Louis huffed as he sat down at the table, “maybe this meeting is more than he told me and he’s just distracted thats all. Yeah that’s it.” Louis tried to persuade himself that,that was the reason Harry forgot about his birthday. But the thought still remained.

Hey babe how much milk do we have? -H

I dunno? Half a jug?- L

Alright i’m gonna stop at the grocer before coming home- H

Louis didn't reply.

*

His mom called, all the boys called, his friends texted him, his little sisters called, all the boy’s mums called, Eleanor texted him,Harry’s sister Gemma even sent him a text to wish him a happy birthday.

So why did all these happy birthdays from so many people who actually cared about him- mean nothing to him.

He then logged on to twitter to see all the trends and Happy Birthday messages from his fans, that made him feel a little better.

Thanks Everyone for the Birthday Wishes xx Have a Merry Christmas too!

He tweeted out before logging off and throwing his phone to the opposite side of the couch. Now here he sits on the sofa the anger just bubbling inside him as he stares down the Christmas tree like the tree was supposed to get scared and run away.

“Lou? Are you home?” Harry’s voice rang through the flat.

Louis didn’t answer.

“Lou?” Harry questioned his foot steps getting closer to the living room.  
“Oh Lou there you are” Harry said surprised as his head poked into the living room.

Louis didn’t turn his head to look at the curly haired boy, but Harry wandered closer anyways  “Lou what’s the matter?”  
“You’re a jackass Harry” Louis muttered.  
Harry flinched at the harsh words “What did i do?!”

  
Louis rose from the couch and turned towards his boyfriend, frustrated tears prickled in his eyes “You’re a self centered, egotistically jerk who only worries about him and only him! You don’t even have the decency to wish me a Happy Birthday!” He spat.

  
Harry paused and looked down at the ground. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t lift his head he just walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around the boy.  
“What are you-” Louis barked pushing Harry away.  
“shh- i wanna show you something-” Harry grabbed the older lads hand and pulled him to the front door and handed him his coat.

  
“What’s this for?”he looked at the younger boy confused  
“Just trust me”  
They walked out to Harry’s car and got in.  
“Where are you taking me?” Louis said even more confused.

“You’ll see” Harry smirked and continued driving.

The drive wasn’t long, it was probably less than 5 minutes as he turned the corner to a park with lots of trees and a gazebo. Louis had been here before, him and Harry would walkover it was a quieter park where no bugged them.

They’d take a stroll, throw rocks in the pond, Louis would make some joke and Harry would chase him; tackling him to the ground and kiss him senseless as if that was some kind of punishment.

In the winter they would get tea from a small shop around the corner and walk through the park bundled head to toe in winter jackets warm scarfs mitts every article. Then one would make a snow ball and throw it at the other thus starting a war.

When they got back to the flat they we’re sopping wet from the snow, sweat and all the in betweens so what better way to finish off the day than take a hot shower together and spent the night cuddled in bed watching Christmas movies.

It was kind of their thing to do and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry pulled up to the park, twinkling lights were strung across an area with a big tent under them the fresh snow had made the lights look faded but they were oh so pretty.

  
“what’s this?” Louis asked  
“come on” Harry urged and got out of the car, his worried boyfriend clung to his side as they walked up to the tent. Harry pulled the small flap open and led Louis inside.

No one was in there-  
“SURPRISE!” people. Lots of people, Louis friends, family, Harry’s family, the boys, his sisters, some family friends, probably 100 people he was close with seemed to be there and he was truly surprised by this he started to get emotional.

He clung onto Harry, burrowing his head into Harry’s neck because he was the perfect height to do so Harry just held him tight. “Awehh” the crowd before them coo’d  
“Lou- are you-”  
“You sick bastard!” Louis swatted at him “I can’t believe you manged to do this!” Louis laughed through his tears wiping them with his thumb  
“i did it because i love you. Happy Birthday Lou”  
“Thank you” Louis smiled and kissed his cheeky boyfriend.

 

*

The party was in full swing, music was playing everyone was chatting catching up with each other, no fans had found out about this, there was no paparazzi outside, laughs could be heard across the whole tent, people would dining on the finger foods that were catered, music played elegantly in the background everything was just perfect.

Harry hadn’t seen Louis since they had gotten here a little over 2 hours ago, he searched around the tent for his boyfriend unable to see the boy anywhere.

  
“Ehh mannn” A slightly tipsy Zayn grabbed onto Harry  
“Hi!” Harry yelped out from the surprise  
“This party is awesome. You should do all parties. You’re like the party master”  
“Zayn stop talking your making a fool of yourself” Liam approached detaching Zayn from Harry.  
“Thanks”  
“No problem”  
“Have you seen Louis?”  
“Yeah I think he was talking with his grandparents about 10 minutes ago over by the desert table”  
“okay thanks again” Harry waved to the lads as he made his way over to the desert table. Till he felt his feet almost like swept off the ground.

  
“Harry! Babe I haven’t seen you since we got here!”  
Harry held onto his boyfriends hands and laughed “I know! I was just looking for you! Are you having fun?”  
Louis laughed out loud “I was looking for you too! I’m having the best time! Thank you or this it’s the best birthday”  
“Your welcome Lou. But I have one more surprise…”

  
Louis’ eyed widened “Oh really?!”  
“Mmhmm. Come with me” Harry walked him over to the same flap they had entered through,he handed Louis his coat and then put his own on.

Louis didn’t say anything just did was just was motioned to do. Harry laced his hand into Louis and pulled him out of the tent hands still locked as they began walking in the cold brisk night, the stars shining behind the clouds that were sprinkling snow down on the two boys.

Harry led Louis down a path as the gazebo came into sight. It was decorated with white lights making it shine and have some kind of glowing ambiance to it. It just looked purely magical.

  
Harry led Louis up the 2 steps and to the middle of the gazebo  
“Harry this is amazing”  
“I’m glad you like it. Took me forever” he sighed.  
“you goober” he pecked the younger boy on the lips.  
“You have no idea how much you mean to me…”  
“mmm?” Louis hummed, well trying to deep the kiss, but Harry stopped him.

“I knew since the first time I saw you that you would be in my life, But I could’ve never imagine you’d go from an acquaintance to a friend to someone I’d fancied to my lover and boyfriend. We know that it was fate that brought us together with all the let downs we had in life before meeting each other would simply bring us together" Harry took a deep sigh and got down on one knee.

Louis hands flew up to cup his mouth with a gasp “We’ve always been soulmates” he took a deep breath “I love you Louis William Tomlinson and I’m hoping to add one more step onto the long list of things we’ve become. So please Marry me?”

  
A black box appeared in Harry’s hand he popped it open to see two rings silver with a black band in the centre.

  
“Harry i-yes! Yes!” Harry stood up and they immediately clung to each other smashing their lips together, joyful tears streamed down their cheeks. Once they broke apart Harry slid the ring onto Louis’ ring finger then Louis’ slid the other ring onto Harry’s ring finger. They hugged each other for at least 5 minutes no words exchanged just a powerful hug.

  
“Should we go back and tell everyone?”  
“Yeah we should” Louis nodded.  
They walked back to the tent hands clasped tight together, yet stopping every few steps to kiss the other.   
They walked back into the tent. Jay and Anne standing there looking giddily excited  
“Did you-“  
“I had too. They’d kill me if i didn’t”

“We’ll don’t stand there! Why did he say!” Anne squealed  
Louis just held up his left hand with the ring on it.  
“Ahhh!” both mum’s squealed with excitement as they ran to hug their little boys.

Shortly after their was a crowd around them congratulating them left and right, a bottle of champagne was popped open in celebration.

  
Aunts,uncles,grandparents,siblings,friends hugged them and said their best wishes. Glasses with champagne were passed around and the wide glowing smiles never disappeared from Harry and Louis lips. They were just to damn happy.

The party started to clear out about an hour later. As people said their goodbyes and have a good christmas, talks of the wedding were already coming up in conversation. It was one hectic night.  
Anne and Jay were the last to leave of course.

Louis held Daisy in his arms making her laugh and giggle with silly faces. Harry had phoebe in his arms he listen to her go on and on about how excited she was for santa to visit her house tonight.

  
It was then time to go for all the little Tomlinson’s Jay gave her son a cheek on the cheek and then her soon-to-be son in law a kiss on the cheek and whispered “Take care of my son”  
He nodded “I promise I will”  
and then they left.  
Gemma walked over with her mum in tow. she punched Louis in the arm “So you are going to be my brother in law”  
“I guess so…”  
“At least I’ll have your little sisters to tide me over” she shrugged and hugged both boys  
“I’ll see you two soon” she waved and walked out of the tent.  
“My boys. Growing up so fast! I can’t believe you two are going to get married! Don’t tell anyone but I always said you two would spend your whole lives together”  
“Thanks mom” Harry laughed sheepishly  
“I’ll see you boys very soon. I demand to be apart of all the wedding details”  
“Of course mum. I’ll call you.”  
“Alright, I’ll get out your hair. Night boys” she kissed their cheeks and walked out.

  
“Finally” Harry heaved and pulled Louis in for a long over due kiss.  
“Hello there fiancé”  
“We should go home fiancé”  
“Right we should” Harry grabbed onto Louis’ hand as they walked out of the tent to Harry’s range rover.

The ride home was quiet just blissful vibes raiding off the both smitten boys, hands were tied together and we placed comfortable on the arm rest.

  
Louis threw this shirt off of his head and slid into bed with just plaid pyjamas on, he pushed his black rimmed glasses onto his face and snuggled into the covers laying on his side.

A few seconds later a hand grabbed his side and pushed him into the bed a pair of slender plump lips crashed down onto his and he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss.

His hands raising up to go under Harry’s shirt pulling the younger boy closer into him. They both just laid there kissing for minutes or hours neither of them really knew or cared.

  
“Good Christmas/Birthday?” Harry asked  
“The best” Louis words were sealed with a kiss.


End file.
